Vom Regen in die Traufe
by silent.destiney
Summary: Ziggys Vergangenheit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt bis er Dillon traf   Oder zumindest meine Vorstellung davon, wie Ziggy an Fresno Bob geraten ist XD Sry, bin kein Ass in Sachen Summary schreiben   und mit dem zweiten Genre war ich mir auch nicht ganz sicher.


Power Rangers RPM

Vom Regen in die Traufe?

**Krankenhaus, wenige Monate nach Ausbruch des Virus**

... mit schnell pochendem Herz und schwitzigen Fingern, presste sich der hager aussehende Junge gegen die farblose Wand. Sein Herz raste und seine Augen tasteten die Umgebung nach ungewöhnlichen Bewegungen ab.

Tief ein und ausatmend verharrte der kleine Junge an Ort und Stelle bis sich seine Atmung beruhigte und er sicher sein konnte nicht entdeckt worden zu sein. Erst tastete er sich mit seinen Fingerspitzen an der Wand entlang, dann langsam und wie in Zeitlupe rückte sein schmächtiger Körper nach. Ganz vorsichtig lugte er um die nächste Ecke, sah nach Rechts und Links und schätze den Abstand zu seinem Ziel ab. Dann stahl sich leise ein Lächeln auf seine fahlen Lippen und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Er spürte wie das Adrenalin neuerlich durch sein Blut gepumpt wurde und wippte angespannt auf seinem Fußballen hin und her.

Gleich musste es soweit sein.

Und tatsächlich tat sich etwas vor ihm. Der Schichtwechsel des Krankenhauspersonals. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er nun genau 15 Minuten Zeit hatte um ins Zimmer hineinzuschlüpfen, alles benötigte zusammenzusuchen und wieder zu verschwinden. Die Schwestern nannten es Briefing. Dazu zogen sie sich in einen der Aufenthaltsräume zurück und tauschten Informationen betreffend der vergangenen Schicht aus.

Immer noch an der Wand kauernd, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn der sich aufgrund der Anspannung dort gebildet hatte. Nervös blinzelnd sah er zu, wie sich auch die letzte Schwester ins Zimmer begab und die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Jetzt war die Zeit reif. Noch einmal über den Flur schauend, machte er einen Satz nach vorn, hastete den Flur entlang und verschwand ungesehen in der Medikamenten – Vorratskammer.

Dieses Mal brauchte er nicht viel. Ein fiebersenkendes Mittel, ein Antiallergikum und verschiedene andere Medikamente um Masern, Windpocken und ähnliches einzudämmen.

Innerlich alles für sich aufzählend packte er alles zusammen was er brauchte, steckte alles in den dafür vorgesehenen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde sein pochendes Herz das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe übertönen, sodass es ihm beinahe entgangen wäre. Beinahe.

„Was tust du hier drinnen?" fuhr ihn eine unfreundliche Stimme an. Gespielt erschrocken über das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Gegenübers fuhr er heftig zusammen.

„Ent-Entschuldigung Mister. Ich.. ich hab die Toilette gesucht und mich verlaufen. Dann ist die Tür zugefallen. Wirklich Sir. Können sie mir bitte zeigen wo ich auf Toilette gehen kann? Ich muss ganz dringend auf's Klo!" wie ein Meister der Täuschung fing er an hin und her zu wippen, presste dann seine Knie zusammen und zwang einen Ausdruck der puren Qual auf sein Gesicht. Dem Ausdruck seines Gegenübers, eines Wachbeamten des Krankenhauses, nach zu urteilen, war sein kleines Schauspiel erfolgreich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich sofort ein wenig auf und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf die zuvor verbissenen Lippen.

„Also gut Kleiner. Du gehst da vorne rechts um die Ecke, dann ein Stück gerade aus und die fünfte Tür auf der linken Seite ist dann die Herrentoilette. Viel Glück kleiner Mann." Und damit verabschiedete sich auch schon die Wache, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ganz in seiner Rolle aufgehend, rief ihm Ziggy noch ein lautes „Dankeschön Mister!" hinterher, drehte sich um und raste den Gang entlang wie es ihm die Wache beschrieben hatte. Doch anstatt den fünften Raum auf der linken Seite zu betreten, raste er an ihm vorbei immer weiter in Richtung Ausgang.

Lauthals lachend ließ sich Ziggy Grover nicht einmal 10 Minuten später auf die Wiese nahe dem Waisenhaus fallen und blickte glücklich gen Himmel.

„Gut dass ich für mein Alter so jung aussehe!" immer noch keuchend und sich sein pochendes Herz haltend, umklammerte er den lebenswichtigen Rucksack. Nun musste er sich nur noch eine Erklärung für die Oberschwester einfallen lassen, wie er an die Medikamente gekommen war.

**Wenige Wochen später**

„... ich hoffe wir verstehen uns, Sir. Wir wollen nicht, dass es noch zu mehr Zwischenfällen kommt. Es scheint dort draußen Jemanden zu geben, der denkt dass unsere Gesetze nicht für ihn gelten. So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Akzeptieren sie unser Angebot?" Ein raues Lachen erfüllte den Raum, dann herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille.

„SIE wollen diesen Dieb ausgeschaltet sehen. ICH kann ihnen helfen. Doch dazu werden sie etwas mehr Überzeugungskraft aufbringen müssen. Meine Dienste sind teuer!" Für einen kleinen Moment war nichts zu hören, dann füllte ein ergebenes Seufzen den Raum.

„Also gut. Sie bekommen mehr, nur schaffen sie mir dieses Problem vom Hals!"

„Na also, ich sehe sie haben einen Sinn für Geschäfte. Nun denn, kommen wir nun also zum Grund unseres Hier seins..."

**Zwei Tage später**

Es war wieder soweit. Schnell und lautlos bezog er seinen Posten. Wie schon zuvor wartete er auf die richtige Gelegenheit. Er sah sich um, bemerkte aber nichts Besonderes doch hatte er ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Also dann, los geht's Ziggy, sei nicht feige! Keine Ausreden!" ermutigte sich der 13-jährige Junge, als er sich erneut umsah um eventuelle Bewegungen sofort registrieren zu können.

Er atmete auf, die Luft war rein.

Leise und auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich der kleine Dieb unterhalb der Rezeption vorbei und den Gang entlang. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, lauschte und setzte dann seinen weg routiniert fort. Es kam ihm zugute dass er relativ klein für sein Alter war, denn dadurch konnte er sich größtenteils unentdeckt und frei bewegen. Erneut gelangte er ungesehen in die Medikamenten – Vorratskammer. Dachte er.

Von ihm noch unbemerkt, waren seine Bewegungen, wie vorsichtig sie auch waren, nicht unentdeckt geblieben. Über seinem Kopf, kurz unterhalb der Decke, war ein kleiner Sensor angesprungen. Ein kleines Lämpchen hatte sich eingeschaltet, für das ungeschulte Auge jedoch nicht zu sehen. Dennoch war die Auswirkung größer als es sich der kleine Junge hätte träumen lassen. Eine Station weiter blinkte ein rotes Licht auf einem unscheinbaren Gerät auf. Für das dilettantische Auge, nichts weiter als ein Handy konnte dieses Gerät jede Bewegung innerhalb des vernetzten Raumes registrieren. Ein gehässiges Grinsen formte sich auf farblosen Lippen, als ihr Besitzer das neuerliche Leuchten bemerkte.

„Haben wir dich! Dieses Mal wirst du uns nicht entkommen..."

Das schallende Lachen das seine Schritte begleitete, ließ die Köpfe von den Anwesenden erschrocken herumfahren.

Doch kaum das der Fremde den Raum verlassen hatte und die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, war der Vorfall auch schon wieder vergessen und alle widmeten sich wieder den Dingen, die sie zuvor unterbrochen hatten. Niemand ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, welche Folge die Anwesenheit des Fremden für das Leben eines einfachen Jungen bedeuten würde und ehrlich gesagt war auch niemand daran interessiert. Denn wer kümmerte sich schon in Zeiten wie diesen um einen verstoßenen kleinen Jungen? Wenn die Vergangenheit sie eines gelehrt hatte, dann war es, dass man sich eben selbst der Nächste ist.

Ziggy sah nervös um sich. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, dass ging zu einfach. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Wie dem auch sei, er packte seinen kleinen grünen Rucksack mit den benötigten Medikamenten voll und zurrte das Stück Stoff gerade zusammen, als er der Schritte auf dem Flur gewahr wurde. Er hatte ein großes Problem.

Entweder die Schritte gehörten zum Wachpersonal, was bedeutete dass er sich schnellstens eine Erklärung ausdenken musste oder aber sie gehörten einem Besucher bzw. einem Patienten, der sofort Alarm schlagen würde, wenn er sah aus welchem Raum er heraustrat.

Schnell zu improvisieren war noch nie sein Problem gewesen, doch er spürte, dass dieses Mal etwas anders war. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

Noch bevor er großartig reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er starrte in ein unbekannte grinsendes Gesicht. Mit rasendem Herzen musste er bemerken, dass dieser Bulle von Mann Niemanden vom Wachpersonal ähnlich sah. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er jeden vom Wachpersonal auf die eine oder andere Weise kennen gelernt. Das ungute Gefühl, in der Klemme zu stecken, breitete sich langsam über seinen ganzen Körper aus und schien ihn zu Lähmen. Vielleicht waren es die Worte des Fremden, vielleicht aber auch das unheilvolle Glänzen, das seine Augen ausstrahlten als sie seine schmächtige Form erfassten. Er wusste nur eines. Dieses Zusammentreffen würde für ihn nicht gut enden.

„Hab ich dich, kleine Ratte! Der Boss wird sich darüber freuen, dass wir dich endlich erwischt haben!" und zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte, ließ ihn seine Improvisationskunst im Stich. Er war geliefert.

Bestätigt wurde ihm das, als er einfach am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben wurde als wöge er nicht mehr als eine Feder. Zitternd wie Espenlaub versuchte er sich dennoch zu befreien, trat um sich und versuchte in den starken Arm zu beißen, der ihn in einem scheinbar eisernen Griff gefangen hielt. Wie ein Fisch am Haken, zappelte er in der Hoffnung irgendwann doch noch loszukommen.

Als er dann jedoch bemerkte dass ihm das nicht weiterhalf, entschloss er sich seinen Energie aufzusparen, falls er die Möglichkeit haben sollte, fliehen zu können. Nur eines war ihm zu dieser Zeit klar, es gab Momente da hasste er seine zierliche Gestalt.

Während er im Innern kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand versuchte er nach außen hin alles mit einem Lächeln zu verdecken. Was hatten Leute eigentlich immer davon ihn hochzuheben. Er wusste das er nicht der größte und stärkste war, aber musste man ihn deswegen immer wieder hochheben und durch die Gegend tragen? Wie durch diesen Gedanken beflügelt setzte dann auch seine Stimme wieder ein.

„Hey was soll das, lass mich runter. Ich hab doch nichts getan! Wie respektlos. So behandelt man keine Menschen höchstens Haustiere! Lass mich sofort los!" während seine Gedanken schon nach weiteren Beleidigungen suchte, fiel ihm auf, dass er zu einem der hinteren Räume getragen wurde. Ziggy hielt gespannt die Luft an. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er dort auf sein Schicksal treffen würde und das nicht im positiven Sinn.

Mit jedem Schritt den er seinem Ziel näher getragen wurde, verstärkte sich das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend!

„Bringt ihn herein! Es interessiert mich wie die Geißel des Krankenhauses wohl aussehen mag." Die Stimme jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass sein bisheriges Leben hier enden würde. Dieser Mann wer immer er auch sein mochte, würde ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür von innen aufgestoßen und er sah sich einem großgewachsenen stämmigen Mann gegenüber, dessen unheimliches Lächeln sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Sir, was sollen wir mit diesem kleinen Dieb machen?" mit wuchtigen Schritten, trat Fresno Bob hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, ein furchterregendes Grinsen auf seinem massigen Gesicht.

„Soso. Du bist also der Unruhestifter, der hier Medikamente stiehlt! Dann sag mir mal Kleiner, wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ich bin kein Unruhestifter! Aber wer gibt denen Medikamente die sich keine leisten können! Das ist unmenschlich. Habgierig und gemein." hin und wieder verfluchte sich Ziggy für sein loses Mundwerk, das ihn durchweg in den ungünstigsten Situationen in die größtmöglichen Schwierigkeiten brachte. In Panik geraten, schien sowohl sein Körper als auch sein Mund ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen.

„Ausserdem bin ich doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich werde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht verraten wie ich hier herein gekommen bin. Ich denke gar nicht dran, darauf können sie lange warten..." Noch bevor er den Satz ganz ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte er wie sein Kopf zur Seite gerissen wurde.

Der Schlag kam plötzlich und unerwartet von der Seite, in der er erst jetzt mehrere dunkle Schatten erkennen konnte. Er spürte wie sich stechende Schmerzen explosionsartig in seinem Kopf ausbreiteten und für einen Moment so sehr betäubten, das er das Gefühl hatte die Welt hätte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden stillgestanden. Alle Geräusche, alle Farben und Lichter schienen hinter einem durchsichtigen Schleier des Nichts zu verschwinden. Seine Augen zuvor noch weit aufgerissen schlossen sich reflexartig, um dem brennenden Schweiß abzuweisen. Doch so schnell auch alles aufgehört hatte zu existieren, so schien sich nun alles genauso plötzlich wieder zu fangen. Mit einem Ruck war er wieder im Hier und Jetzt, konnte er wieder atmen.

Er hatte Angst und er fühlte nichts als Schmerzen. Schon jetzt konnte er fühlen wie ihm das Blut aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe herausströmte und sich langsam seinen Weg den Hals hinunter und direkt in den Hemdkragen hinein bahnte, wo es wie von einem Schwamm aufgesogen wurde. Er war verloren und was noch viel schlimmer war, er hatte diejenigen im Stich gelassen, die ihm soviel bedeuteten. Nicht nur das, er hatte auch noch das schöne Hemd verschmutzt, dass ihm die Oberschwester erst vor kurzem geschenkt hatte. Das würde obendrein mächtig Ärger geben.

So sehr mit sich selbst und seiner Situation beschäftigt, bemerkte er zunächst nichts von den Veränderungen um sich herum. Erst als er eine laute Stimme und einen erneuten Schlag hörte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dieses Mal nicht das Ziel des Angriffes darstellte.

„Du Vollidiot! Glaubst du wirklich er wird uns was sagen, wenn du ihn ins Koma schlägst? Nichtsnutziger Tölpel! Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen und zwar plötzlich!" langsam, um neue Schmerzen zu vermeiden, drehte sich der Junge zu der Ursache des Durcheinanders um. Er konnte eben noch den starken Rücken ausmachen, hinter dem die Tür zufiel, dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auch schon wieder auf die Person vor sich abgelenkt.

Mit Schrecken erkannte er dass sich der Chef der Bande gerade die Ärmel hochzukrempeln schien und dann mit einem Mal einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte.

„Lass ihn runter. Ich denke nicht das uns dieser kleine Junge wegrennen wird, oder?" Ziggy wusste nicht wovor er mehr Angst hatte. Vor der erschreckend freundlichen Seite dieses Riesen oder vor seiner Gnadenlosen Brutalität. Jedoch befand er sich, aller Vermutungen zum Trotz, wenige Augenblicke später auf festem Boden wieder.

„So Kleiner, dann sag mir doch mal den Namen des todesmutigen Kämpfers, der sich so tapfer gegen mich und meine Leute zur Wehr gesetzt hat." Verwundert und verwirrt zugleich, schaute Ziggy zu dem soviel größeren Mann auf.

„Man soll niemals Fremden trauen, hab ich in der Schule gelernt. Ich verrat ihnen meinen Namen nicht! Ganz sicher nicht." Das donnernde Lachen, dass ihm diese Bemerkung einbrachte ließ ihn alarmiert zurückzucken.

„Na dann! Wenn du das so gelernt hast werde ich mich zuerst vorstellen. Einverstanden?" als er daraufhin nur ein eingeschüchtertes Schulterzucken als Antwort erhielt, grinste er ihn breit an.

„Ich bin Fresno Bob. Wie du allem Anschein nach bereits festgestellt hast, bin ich hier der Boss. Man redet mich gewöhnlich mit Sir an, denn ich besitze viel Macht! Wer gegen mich ist, lebt erfahrungsgemäß nicht lange. So da du mich ja nun kennst, wie ist dein Name?"

Nervös strich er sich eine seiner vielen, wilden Strähnen hinters Ohr, atmete tief ein und sprudelte dann drauf los. Wie sooft wenn er nicht nachdachte, musste er sich in letzter Sekunde auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht aus Versehen bedeutende Informationen Preis zu geben. Denn so ängstlich und verlassen er sich momentan auch fühlte, so wurde ihm klar, dass dieser Mensch eine wahrhafte Gefahr für sein zuhause darstellte. Nicht nur für das Zuhause an sich, auch für die vielen lieben Menschen, die darin wohnten und sich immer liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatten.

„Ähm. Na ja ich bin Ziggy Grover. Ich bin nicht so wichtig!" er sah zu Boden um nicht mehr länger in das einschüchternde Gesicht seines Gegenübers gucken zu müssen. Es waren nur Sekunden, in denen er seinen äußerst korpulenten Gegner aus den Augen ließ. Doch diese kleine Unaufmerksamkeit reichte diesem vollkommen aus.

Mit einem Mal legte sich ein schwerer Arm um seine Schultern. Der Griff mochte nach Außen hin freundlich und leicht aussehen, ließ Ziggy aber die versteckte Drohung die sich dahinter verbarg, eindeutig und unmissverständlich erkennen.

„So jetzt nochmal zu meiner vorheriger Frage. Wie hast du das gemacht? Dich ungesehen in ein so gut bewachtes Gebäude geschlichen?" auch wenn er ehrlich interessiert klang, wusste Ziggy, dass man niemals solche Informationen Preis gab.

„Sag ich ihnen nicht. Ich meine, haben sie denn früher nie Fern gesehen? Sobald man seine Taktik verrät ist man so gut wie tot! Das weiß doch jedes Kind! Nein Sir, die verrat ich ihnen sicher nicht." Erneut drang das dröhnende und nicht im leisesten freundliche Lachen an seine Ohren.

„Der Junge gefällt mir. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn behalten, gucken ob er uns nützen kann." Doch schon in dem Moment in dem Fresno Bob diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, verdüsterte sich seine Miene um ein vielfaches.

„Denk aber nicht, dass du nicht bestraft werden würdest! Siehst du den Mann hinter dir?" er wartete bis sich der Junge vollkommen zu dem Mann, der ihn zuvor noch in den Raum getragen hatte, umdrehte um fortzufahren.

„Dieser Mann kann dir dein Genick mit bloßen Händen brechen ohne dabei auch nur ins Schwitzen zu geraten! Der Mann dort drüben kann Knochen zerbrechen, als wären sie nichts weiter als ein dünner Ast. Überlege dir also gut, wen du gegen dich aufbringst?" Dieses Mal wartete er nicht ab, bis sich der Junge umgedreht hatte sondern ließ sich nach wenigen Schritten wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Vorerst kannst du meinetwegen dein kleines Geheimnis für dich behalten! Aber du wirst für uns arbeiten. Denn glaube mir, wenn wir dich erst einmal gemeldet haben, wirst du dir wünschen tot zu sein. Gefängnisse sind nichts für kleine Kinder, doch das wird den Behörden aufgrund der schwere deiner Tat herzlich egal sein. Du weißt doch, wie knapp der Medikamenten - Vorrat ist, oder etwa nicht?" das bösartige Lächeln auf Fresno Bobs Gesicht, ließ ihn innehalten. Er kannte die Antwort sehr wohl und er musste sich wieder hart auf die Zunge beißen um nichts herauszuposaunen. Er hatte schon vor mehreren Wochen herausgefunden, wohin die teuren Medikamente in Mengen verschwunden waren. Durch Zufall hatte er mitbekommen, wie Ladungen voller Arzneimittel von Mitgliedern der verschiedenen Kartelle beschlagnahmt wurden. Die Medikamentenpreise wurden künstlich in die Höhe getrieben und der Bevölkerung wurde weisgemacht, dass die Vorräte knapp waren und sie zur Neige gingen. Alles nur wegen des Geldes.

Das war auch einer der Gründe wieso er auf die Idee gekommen war, die Medikamente aus dem Krankenhaus mitgehen zu lassen. Denn durch verschiedene Quellen hatte er insbesondere davon erfahren, dass die Krankenhäuser mit den Kartellen gemeinsame Sache machten.

Verbissen sah der Junge zu dem größeren Mann hinüber, schluckte dann trocken und ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen. Er wusste er hatte keine andere Chance, als sich Fresno Bob zu ergeben. Sollte herauskommen für wen er die Medikamente gestohlen hatte, würde von dem Waisenhaus vielleicht Niemand überleben.

Fresno Bob war ein gefährlicher und bösartiger Mann, wenn er daran nur immer denken würde, könnte er vielleicht überleben!

„Ich habe ja doch keine andere Wahl! Also gut. Ich mache mit! Was muss ich tun?" Mit diesen einfachen Worten hatte er sein Schicksal besiegelt und das unheimliche Lachen, dass nun von allen Seiten zu kommen schien, unterstrich nur sein gerade gefälltes Urteil.

Widerwillig hob er den Kopf an und schaute zur Decke. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens begonnen.

**Sechs Monate später**

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und mahnte sich selbst zur Vorsicht. Das letzte Mal hatte er eben so noch entkommen können, dieses Mal musste er einfach besser aufpassen.

Würde man ihn erwischen, wäre Fresno Bob ganz und gar nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Schnell und geschmeidig trat er aus der kleine Gasse heraus, die halb im Dunkeln verborgen lag und seinen Rückzugsort darstellte. Noch bevor Jemand der Passanten ihn hätte richtig ausmachen können, war er auch schon in der Menge verschwunden. Er wusste sich mittlerweile in der Menge zu bewegen, schwamm mit der Masse mit um nicht unnötig aufzufallen und in 90% aller Fälle funktionierte das auch.

Er musste sich eben nur von denen Fern halten, die etwas zu paranoid waren, denn diese, so wusste er aus Erfahrung, würden jede noch so kleinste Berührung registrieren.

Das stellte auch den alleinigen Grund dar, weshalb er das letzte Mal beinahe erwischt worden wäre. Beinahe.

Seine Augen suchten den Menschenschwarm nach seinem Opfer ab und fand es fast Augenblicklich. Ein hochnäsiger sehr reich wirkender Mann, stolzierte die Straße entlang, von jeder Seite gesäumt von einem Bodyguard. Er liebte Herausforderungen und diese schien seinen Namen zu tragen!

Er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er verfahren würde. Grinsend über seinen Einfall, auch wenn er dafür leichte Schmerzen kassieren würde, marschierte er voran. Genau auf den in weiß gekleideten Mann zu. Kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, ließ er sich von einem Passanten nach vorne schubsen, gab vor das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und fiel direkt auf sein Opfer zu. In letzte Sekunde zog er seine Arme vor seinen Körper, wie um seinen Aufprall abzufangen dann ließ er seinen Körper gegen den seines Gegenübers fallen. Noch während des Aufrichten, schlüpfte einen Hand so schnell in die Jackentasche und wieder heraus, dass niemand auch nur gesehen hatte, was passiert war.

„Tut mir leid Mister. Wirklich, es ist meine Schuld, wie ungeschickt! Ich bin ins Stolpern geraten. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen? Oh nein, jetzt hab ich sie ganz dreckig gemacht! Verzeiht Sir..." beschämt ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und zog ihn reumütig zwischen seine Schultern ein. Er musste aufpassen um sich nicht zu verraten und frühzeitige zusammenzuzucken. Doch wie sich herausstellte, hätte er sich gar keine Gedanken machen müssen, alles lief ab, wie er es geplant hatte. Die beiden Schränke rechts und links von seinem Opfer, traten mürrisch einen Schritt vor hoben ihn beim Kragen an und schüttelten ihn durch.

„Du wagst es unseren Boss anzurempeln, kleines Nichts? Zisch ab und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!" Mit diesen Worten wurde er, ähnlich einer Spielzeugpuppe die ausgedient hatte, zur Seite geworfen. Er hörte, wie sein Körper gegen die Wand krachte, daran herunterrutschte und schließlich am Boden liegen blieb. Schmerz pochte durch jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers und ließ ihn zitternd am Boden verweilen, während sein Opfer mit seinen zwei Begleitern entrüstet die Straße entlang marschierte.

Freude und Schmerzen kämpften in seinem Körper um die Oberhand, nachdem das Adrenalin langsam aus seinem Körper entwichen war. Sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf haltend sah er lächelnd zu seiner rechten Hand, die die Geldbörse des Mannes immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft. Jetzt konnte er glücklich nach Hause gehen, das Portemonnaie seinem Boss überreichen und sich sicher sein, dass er ihn dieses Mal nicht enttäuscht hatte.

Von diesem Coup musste er Benny sofort erzählen, wenn er erst einmal daheim war. Obwohl dieser es nicht mochte, dass sich Ziggy unnötig herumprügeln ließ. Also würde er sich vorher noch frisch machen müssen, um ihn nicht zu sehr zu schockieren.

Inzwischen hatte er sich im Kartell gut eingelebt und war fasziniert von dem Respekt, den man nun ausserhalb des Kartells vor ihm hatte. Hin und wieder dachte er noch an die Nächte im Waisenhaus, in denen er immer bei einer der Schwestern Schutz gesucht hatte und auch jetzt noch besuchte er das Waisenhaus regelmäßig und so oft er nur Zeit hatte. Den Schwestern dort hatte er damals erzählt, dass er mittlerweile Freunde in der Stadt gefunden hatte, die sich um ihn kümmerten und für ihn sorgten. Natürlich konnte er ihnen von seinem Job und seinen Arbeitgeber nichts erzählen, denn es war immerhin ein religiöses Waisenhaus.

Und mit der Zeit hatte er dort tatsächlich Freunde gefunden. Einer davon war Benny, der ihn inzwischen als eine Art kleinen Bruder adoptiert zu haben schien. Er machte sich stets Sorgen um Ziggy, wegen seiner Größe und seines Körperbaus und hatte ihn gleich zu Beginn unter seine Fittiche genommen. Er hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass in dem Moment, in dem er ihn ins Krankenhauszimmer getragen hatte, das Gefühl verspürt hatte ihn beschützen zu müssen. Er hatte gesehen was für einen Schaden ein einzelner Schlag angerichtete hatte und er konnte damals spüren dass der Junge viel zu leicht war für sein Alter. Er war einfach zu schwach um ohne Hilfe in Skorpion Kartell zu überleben. Ausserdem wurde er ihm auf anhieb sympathisch, als Ziggy sich mit dem Big Boss anlegte.

Immer noch mit leichten Schmerzen, erhob sich Ziggy vom Boden, klopfte dann den Staub von seinen Sachen und machte sich humpelnd aber glücklich auf den Heimweg.

Zuhause angekommen, lief er direkt zu seinem Boss um seine fette Beute dort abzugeben. Doch noch bevor er dort ankam, wurde er am Arm gepackt und fest gegen die nächstgelegene Wand gepresst.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Ist das etwa der kleine Ziggy Grover? Was haben wir hier denn da feines? Willst dich wohl beim Boss einschleimen, was?" Diese Stimme erkannte er sofort! Es war der Mann der ihn im Krankenzimmer geschlagen hatte und ihm seit dem immer und immer wieder auflauerte. Hier nannte man ihn nur Old Nick, da er gefährlich war wie der Teufel. Aus diesem Grund ließ Big Boss ihn nur in den äußersten Notfällen von der Leine.

„Fass mich nicht an, du weißt ich stehe unter Benjamins Schutz und er ist stärker als du! Ausserdem wird man dich bestrafen, falls mit etwas passiert! Das willst du doch etwa nicht, oder?" Innerlich schlotterten ihm die Knie, er konnte ihn nicht ausstehen und seit dem Vorfall im Krankenhaus stand Ziggy bei Old Nick ganz oben auf der Abschussliste. Wie immer wartete dieser auf den Moment, in dem er einen Fehler zuviel begann und der Big Boss ihn zum Abschuss freigab. Doch das würde Ziggy zu verhindern wissen, ausserdem mochte ihn Fresno Bob. Plötzlich waren Stimmen vor ihm zu hören und aus dem Schatten trat Benjamin, den er selbst nur Benny nannte. Mit einem Blick erfasste dieser die Situation, machte ein paar Schritte auf den anderen zu und knurrte ihn böse an.

„Geh Old Nick, bevor ich mich vergesse und du im Verließ landest! Du weißt wie wenig Fresno Bob es leiden kann, wenn man sich ihm widersetzt! Lauf, lauf so schnell du kannst..." mit diesem Satz fühlte Ziggy den Griff, der ihn zuvor noch gegen die Wand presste, sich lockern. Doch Old Nick verschwand nicht, ohne nicht vorher seine Nachricht überbracht zu haben.

„Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal alleine erwische, bist du tot! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, denn ich werde dich überall finden!" dann, mit einem Mal war er fort und man konnte nicht einmal mehr seine Schritte verklingen hören, so leise stahl sich Old Nick davon.

„Wie geht's dir Kleiner? Hat er dir etwas getan?" erleichtert drehte er sich um und ließ sich von dem sehr viel größeren und stärkeren Benny in die Arme nehmen.

„Nein, zum Glück warst du ja hier! Aber sag mal, wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her? Ach ist ja jetzt nicht so wichtig, denn ich muss dir unbedingt von meiner Beute von Heute erzählen! Das war nämlich so... " Mit diesen Worten, zog der kleinere Ziggy den sehr viel größeren Benjamin hinter sich her und erzählte ihm kleinlichst genau, wie er die Geldbörse erbeutet hatte. Schon hatte er die fortwährende Bedrohung durch Old Nick wieder vergessen.

**Drei Jahre später**

Im Laufe der Zeit, hatte er gelernt Old Nick aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte schlechte sowie gute Tage gehabt und hatte die dementsprechende Reaktion des Bosses zu spüren bekommen. Inzwischen dachte er kaum noch an das Waisenhaus, hin und wieder schaute er dort nach dem Rechten und ließ der Ordensschwester regelmäßig etwas Geld zukommen. Doch seitdem war sein Bestreben ein anderes. Er hatte sich verändert. Er wollte endlich erreichen, dass Fresno Bob stolz auf ihn war und hatte dennoch die Befürchtung, dass es ihm nie gelingen würde. Doch er musste jede Chance nutzen die sich ihm bot.

Heute war es dann wieder soweit. Sein Beutezug war erfolgreich gewesen, wie in letzter Zeit fast immer. Doch dieses Mal wurde er nicht seiner Beute wegen herbeordert, sondern wegen etwas anderem. Ein neuer Job für ihn und vier andere Kameraden, leider konnte ihn Benny dieses Mal nicht begleiten. Es geschah selten dass ihm Jobs zugeteilt wurden, in denen Benny nicht an seiner Seite war, denn dieser arrangierte es so.

Sein Job sollte es sein Schmiere zu stehen bei einem Überfall auf das Waffenlager der Armee. Während seine Kameraden also, drinnen die Kammern leerten, patrouillierte er am Zaun entlang und sinnierte darüber, warum er als einziger nicht dabei sein konnte. Er wusste er hatte das Zeug dafür und doch ließen sie ihn nie mit anpacken. ER ließ ihn nicht mit anpacken.

Er konnte sich lebhaft an die Diskussion erinnern, die er noch vor wenigen Stunden mit dem Big Boss geführt hatte:

„_Morgen werden wir zum Waffenlager der Armee fahren und sie um einige Waffen erleichtern. Du wirst Schmiere stehen! Ich verlass mich auf dich!" _

„_Ja aber, warum darf ich nicht auch mal mit anfassen! Ich weiß dass ich dafür bereit bin, wenn du mir nur eine Chance gibst... Bitte lass mich mit anfassen, ich kann das!"_

„_Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort! Wer soll uns denn warnen, wenn nicht du? Niemand hat so scharfe Augen wie du und du weißt dass ich Recht habe. Es wird die Zeit kommen, in der du dich bewähren wirst, doch diese Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen! Und jetzt geh zu den anderen, sie bereiten sich bereits vor..."_

Damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet, doch auch jetzt noch überlegte Ziggy Fieberhaft, was gewesen wäre, wenn er hätte mitmachen dürfen.

In diesem Moment nahm er eine schwache Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr und reagierte sofort. Er drehte sich in die Richtung in der etwas gesehen hatte und erkannte auf der Stelle, dass es ungemeldete Wachen waren. Entweder jemand hatte geplaudert oder aber Einer von der anderen Seite hatte etwas geahnt. So oder so, musste er die anderen warnen.

Mit einem Satz, war er an der Tür, riss sie auf und rief ihnen in heller Aufregung zu:

„Achtung Wachen! Schnell haut ab, aber sofort! Vielleicht kann ich sie für eine gewisse Zeit ablenken. Und jetzt los, lauft schon!" Vier erschrockene Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, doch noch im selben Augenblick reagierten sie. Schnell wurden die restlichen Taschen gefüllt und der Rückweg angetreten.

„Okay Zig, denk dir was aus! Du kannst das, sie verlassen sich auf dich!" er presste sich gegen die Wand, entdeckte in der nächsten Ecke ein zerfetztes Tuch und in der anderen Ecke ein paar Kerzen. Schattenspielfiguren. Darin war er ein Meister, das hatte er schon im Waisenhaus immer gespielt. Das würde reichen und sie solange ablenken, bis die anderen in Sicherheit waren.

„Na dann Ziggy, an die Arbeit!" er ging äußerst schnell und präzise vor. Erst baute er sich alles auf was er brauchte, dann legte er los.

Geschickt ließ er seine Finger hinter dem Tuch tanzen und ließ so die Illusion entstehen, dass sich noch Leute im Gebäude befanden und in Richtung Ausgang flüchteten. Allerdings lag dieser Ausgang entgegengesetzt zu der Richtung, in die seine Kameraden geflohen waren. Nun musste er nur noch abwarten, bis sie sich verzogen hatten und konnte dann ungesehen das Gelände verlassen.

Er atmete tief ein und aus um sich entspannen zu können, doch das Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn vor Aufregung erzittern.

Nicht mehr lange und er konnte abhauen. Die anderen würden ein Stückchen abseits auf ihn warten und dann war der Abend vorüber.

Fast hätte es funktioniert. Doch irgendetwas ging schief. Anstatt dass sich die Schritte entfernten kamen sie seinem Versteck plötzlich immer und immer näher. Was war denn passiert? Hatte man die anderen etwa gefasst?

Er wusste nur, dass er nun keine Zeit mehr verschwenden durfte, er musste sich schleunigst verziehen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Zeit ausgereicht hatte und die anderen verschwinden konnten.

Noch im selben Moment in der er sich erhoben hatte, wurde die Tür aufgeworfen und es richteten sich drei Gewehre auf ihn.

„Stop! Keine Bewegung! Hände Hoch! Haben wir dich. Aber das war das letzte Mal dass du so etwas versuchst. Das nächste Mal wenn du frische Luft schnupperst wird noch lange entfernt sein! Nehmt ihn fest Männer!" Wie betäubt ließ er alles mit sich geschehen, spürte wie ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt wurden und ihm die Handschellen umgelegt wurden. Das musste ein Alptraum sein, dass durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht jetzt wo er es doch geschafft hatte, dass Fresno Bob endlich stolz auf ihn war. Nun würde er wieder von vorne anfangen müssen. Alles war umsonst gewesen.

So beschäftigt war er mit seinen Gedanken, dass er die nächsten Worte nur halb mitbekam. Doch die Stimme die ihm darauf antwortete ließ ihn zusammenfahren und erschrocken den kopf herumreißen.

„Sie hatten tatsächlich Recht, da war wirklich noch einer hier! Auch wenn wir die anderen nicht erwischt haben... Wir müssen ihnen danken Mister!"

„Keine Ursache! Ich helfe doch gerne solches Ungeziefer von den Straßen zu räumen. Es war mir ein persönliches Vergnügen." Das konnte nicht sein, nicht einmal er würde so etwas tun. Niemals. Doch als er sich umsah, erblickte er ihn. Er musste hart schlucken und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er sah. Old Nick. Er war es, der sie verraten hatte. Noch im vorbeigehen, zischte ihm sein Widersacher ins Ohr:

„Ich sagte doch, ich werde dich kriegen. Viel Spaß im Gefängnis. Ich geh dann mal und grüße den Boss von dir! Er wird sehr enttäuscht von dir sein..." Er lachte laut auf und verschwand hinter der Tür, die nach draußen führte. Ziggy schrie.

**Sechs Monate Gefängnis später**

Während der sechs Monate hinter Gittern hatte er viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Zeit die er genutzt hatte.

Benny hatte versucht mindestens einmal monatlich vorbeizuschauen, natürlich unter dem Vorwand Besorgungen machen zu müssen. Ansonsten wäre es ihm bestimmt nicht gestattet worden. Er wusste dass es für Benny schwer sein musste ihre Treffen geheim zu halten und er hasste sich manchmal selbst dafür, dass er seine Beziehung zum sanften Riesen dafür ausnutzte, um Neuigkeiten aus dem Kartell zu erfahren.

Ohne es zu wissen lieferte ihm Benny mit jedem Besuch genug Gründe um eine endgültige Entscheidung herführen zu können.

Nicht ein einziger von ihnen, abgesehen von Benny, hatte ihn in den letzten sechs Monaten besucht. Nicht einmal die Kameraden mit denen er zusammen das Waffenlager leer räumen sollte, hatten sich bei ihm gemeldet. Kein Dankeschön, dass er ihnen den Arsch gerettet hatte, denn dass war natürlich selbstverständlich. Kein Mucks vom Big Boss oder seinen Vertrauten. Man hatte ihn geopfert und niemand kümmerte sich mehr um diejenigen die auf der Strecke geblieben waren. Die Einsicht tat weh und es war ihm als risse er sich mit jedem vergangenen Tag, ohne Nachrichten vom Kartell, seiner Familie, ein Stückchen mehr das Herz aus seinem zitternden, blassen Körper. Doch was würde bleiben, wenn er kein Herz mehr hatte? Eine leere Hülle? Wäre er denn dann noch Ziggy Grover? Oder etwas anderes? Jemand anderes?

Benny ahnte unterdessen, dass in ihm Denkprozesse eingesetzt hatten, die ihm die Mitgliedschaft im Kartell unmöglich machen würden. Doch er verhielt sich ruhig, denn auch er hatte in den letzten sechs Monaten, in der er seinen kleinen Bruder besucht hatte, eine Entscheidung gefällt.

Eine Entscheidung die ihm das Kartell sichtlich vereinfachte. Ohne Ziggy, war das Kartell nicht länger seine Familie, er hatte gewählt. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, wie er Ziggy helfen konnte, zu seinem wahren ICH zurückzufinden. Im laufe der Woche, setzte sich in seinem Kopf eine Idee fest, wie er seinem Bruder dabei behilflich sein konnte. Er wusste nur nicht, ob diese Idee auch aufgehen würde. Doch da er nichts zu verlieren hatte, holte er Erkundigungen ein. Es musste einfach funktionieren.

Eines Tages dann, wurde Ziggy zu seiner eigenen großen Überraschung, ein Besucher angekündigt. Er freute sich, doch dachte er daran, dass es ein wenig zu früh für einen von Bennys Besuchen war, hatte er diesen doch erst vor zwei Tagen gesehen und wieder verabschiedet. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, nur nicht damit der Oberschwester seines alten Zuhauses, dem Waisenhaus, gegenüberzustehen. Sie sah ihn an, schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht um ihre Freudentränen zu verbergen und lächelte ihn dann strahlend an.

In dem Moment, in dem Ziggy ihr Lächeln sah, spürte er wie sich die Leere in seiner Brust wieder zu füllen begann und er wusste wo sein wahres zuhause war. Von dem Tag an, Besuchte ihn die Oberschwester fast täglich und so fühlte er sich von Tag zu Tag wieder lebendiger.

Er würde einen Weg finden, seine Kriminalität und das Kartell hinter sich zu lassen, doch es würde ihm äußerst schwer fallen. Denn auch wenn er wusste, dass er dem Big Boss, Fresno Bob, egal zu sein schien, so hatte er ihn doch die letzten Jahre als Vaterfigur gesehen und akzeptiert. Er würde vermutlich nie ganz über seine Gefühle hinweg kommen, doch noch schwerer würde es ihm fallen Benny hinter sich zu lassen, der für ihn mittlerweile wirklich zur Familie gehörte.

Doch ohne dass Ziggy davon ahnte, hatten Benny und die Oberschwester bereits eine Art Vertrag geschlossen, die Benny erlaubte seinen kleinen Bruder regelmäßig zu besuchen. Ihre Art ihm Dankeschön dafür zu sagen, dass er ihr Ziggy Grover zurückgegeben hatte. Denn ohne ihn schien dem Waisenhaus etwas zu fehlen, eine warme Aura und Atmosphäre die Ziggy zu umgeben zu schien.

Seit nunmehr drei Tagen aus dem Knast draußen, musste er natürlich den Anschein erwecken, dass alles wie gehabt war. Benny lieferte ihm die Alibis, die er benötigte um sich unbemerkt zum Waisenhaus aufzumachen und dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Er saß stundenlang mit den Kindern und der Oberschwester am Kaminfeuer und erzählte ihnen Geschichten. Dann wenn die Kinder irgendwann eingeschlafen waren, zog er sich zusammen mit der Oberschwester zurück und vertraute ihr seinen Kummer an. So auch heute, denn nicht nur hatte er von Fresno Bob endlich einen alleinigen Auftrag bekommen, sondern er hatte auch herausgefunden, dass viele, ja fast alle Kinder im Waisenhaus mit einem Virus infiziert waren. Er machte sich große Sorgen, da dem Waisenhaus die Medikamente fehlten, diesen Virus nachhaltig zu bekämpfen. Er musste einen Weg finden, ihnen zu helfen und wenn es sein Leben kostete. Doch vorher hatte er noch eine Frage an seine Mentorin. Eine Frage die schon seit sechs Monaten in ihm brannte.

„Schwester, ich habe eine wichtige Frage. Ist es jemals zu spät umzukehren und einen einmal eingeschlagenen Weg zu verlassen? Kann ich wieder gut machen, was ich angerichtet habe?"

seine Mentorin lächelte ihn an, streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und ergriff die immer noch zierlichen Hände des Teenagers.

„Ob deine Taten wieder gutzumachen sind, fragst du? Sieh dich doch um. Du schenkst den Kindern soviel Freude und deine alleinige Anwesenheit scheint wie eine Art Wunder dieses ansonsten kühle Haus zum Leben zu erwecken. Wenn dein Wille stark genug ist und du auf dein Herz hörst, wirst du die Antworten auf deine Fragen selber finden." Ihr Griff festigte sich und sie sah ihn warmherzig lächelnd an

„Ja, aber wird es jemals genug sein? Kann ich denn überhaupt genug büßen um meine Sünden vergeben zu bekommen? Verdiene ich es überhaupt?"

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und ließ seine Hände in seinen Schoß zurückfallen.

„Wenn du so denkst, wurde dir bereits vergeben. Doch eines Tages wirst du einer Person begegnen die dich gänzlich von deiner reinen Seele überzeugen wird. Denn mir scheinst du nicht glauben zu wollen oder zu können. Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh dafür, denn auch du musst erst einmal heilen." Mit diesen Worten stand die Oberschwester auf und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Es wird Zeit dass du dich wieder auf den Weg machst, bevor dich Jemand sieht und zu viele Fragen stellt. Denke daran, du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen. Du wirst wissen, welches die richtige Entscheidung ist. Mach's gut und grüß den Riesen von mir. Richte ihm aus dass auch er hier jeder Zeit willkommen ist. Und nun geh." Sie umarmte ihn kurz und stieß ihn dann sanft vor die Tür.

„Aber bitte, Ziggy! Pass auf dich auf, versprich mir das!" Doch Ziggy war schon den Pfad herunter gerannt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptsitz des Kartells, wo er sich mit Fresno Bob treffen sollte. In Zwei Tagen sollte der Coup steigen und dieser wäre dann auch der perfekte Abschiedsgruß ans Kartell. Wie perfekt und welche Art von Abschiedsgruß dieser Coup werden würde, erfuhr er erst zwei Tage später.

Er wusste nicht gerade viel, da ihm nur die nötigsten Informationen mitgeteilt wurden. Alles was er erfahren hatte war das die Ladung einen großen Wert hatte und sich alle fünf Kartelle an diesem Coup beteiligten. Er wusste nicht, welcher Natur seine Ladung war, da man diese Information unter vielen anderen, als überflüssig erachtet hatte. Er musste nur daran denken, dass dies sein letzter Coup sein würde, danach war er fertig mit dem Kartell.

Wie geplant, tauchte er am verabredeten Treffpunkt pünktlich ein, versicherte dann seinem Gegenüber dass er den Weg kannte und hielt wortlos die Hand auf.

„Also gut Ziggy, hier hast du die Schlüssel. Aber fahr verdammt nochmal vorsichtig, diese Ladung ist sehr wertvoll. So und nun mach dich auf den Weg." Als er sah wie Ziggy freudig auf und absprang, ihm die Schlüssel aus der Hand riss und dann wieder kehrt macht um in den Laster einzusteigen, schüttelte sein Gegenüber nur entsetzt den Kopf. Wenn der Boss da mal wusste was er tat. Er hoffte nur, dass die Ladung heil ankam, denn bei dem Laster hatte er da seine Zweifel. Immerhin hatte er von den durchgefallenen Prüfungen gehört, aber wer hatte das nicht. Nun ja, er konnte jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr tun, er hatte seinen job erledigt und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Da wusste er noch nicht, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde dass er die Ladung, den Laster und Ziggy sehen würde.

Die erste Wegstrecke über, passierte nicht außergewöhnliches. Er fuhr an Feldern und Häusern vorbei und beschaute sich die schöne Landschaft, als es passierte. Nur einen winzigen Moment hatte er nicht aufgepasst und so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Wie aus dem Nichts sprang plötzlich ein kleiner Hund auf die Straße und mit Schrecken musste Ziggy erkennen, dass er niemals rechtzeitig würde bremsen können und so entschied er sich dafür scharf auszuweichen. Mit aller Kraft riss er das Lenkrad herum, fühlte noch im selben Moment eine Erschütterung, die den gesamten Laster ergriff und Tat dann sein Bestes den außer Kontrolle geratenen LKW zum Stehen zu bringen.

Als er dies bewerkstelligt hatte, ließ er sich kurzer hand in den Sitz zurücksinken und blieb regungslos sitzen. War er noch am Leben? Wie hatte dass denn nun wieder passieren können? Hätte dieses Manöver Jemand gesehen der ihn kannte, würde er mit Überzeugung davon Ausgehen, dass der arme Ziggy eine absolute Pechsträhne hatte. Doch er hatte überlebt, oder nicht?

Mit einem Mal kam Ziggy wieder zu sich. Die Ladung. Der Hund. Der Laster. Er musste sehen was passiert war und den Laster auf Schäden untersuchen.

Als erstes nahm er die Ladung unter die Lupe. Er musste feststellen ob irgendetwas zerbrochen oder beschädigt wurde. Schnell öffnete er die Fahrertür und sprang mit einem Satz nach draußen auf die Straße. Vom Hund war nichts mehr zu sehen, natürlich musste er bei den Krach den er gemacht hatte auf und davon sein. Doch er sah auch kein Blut, also war wohl der Hund mit einem Schrecken davon gekommen. Mit rasanten Schritten, machte er sich auf zum Laderaum um seine Ladung zu überprüfen und schlug schließlich die Plane zurück. Ihm stockte augenblicklich der Atem, als er sah woraus seine Ladung bestand. Medizin. Er hatte eine ganze Ladung Medikamente und Gerätschaften vor sich. Sein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er sich den Lastwagen genauer betrachtete. Natürlich nachdem er die Plane wieder zurückgeschlagen hatte.

Mit einem Mal bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Das war es, sein perfektes Abschiedsgeschenk und ein „Fuck You" an alle, die ihn unterschätzt hatten.

Wie es aussah, hatte der Truck keinen größeren Schaden abbekommen und er konnte seinen Reise unbedenklich fortsetzen. Allerdings dieses Mal mit einem anderen Ziel.

Nun würde er wenigstens einen seiner Fehler wiedergutmachen können und den Kindern des Waisenhauses mit der Medizin das Leben retten.

Ungeduldig und vor Aufregung zitternd, sprang er erneut ins Fahrzeuginnere und startete den Motor. Auf zum Waisenhaus und zu meinem neuen Leben. Er hatte sich bereits vor der Abreise von Benny verabschiedet und dieser hatte ihm einen Plan mitgegeben, mit dessen Hilfe er die Kuppelstadt Corinth verlassen konnte, doch das war erst am nächsten morgen möglich. Solange also, musste er sich im Waisenhaus versteckt halten, auch wenn er es hasste sie da mit hineinzuziehen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Am Waisenhaus angelangt hastete er den Pfad hinauf und klopfte aufgeregt an der Tür. Ungeduldig tigerte er vor der Haustür auf und ab, bevor er endlich Schritte die Treppe herunterlaufen hörte. Noch ehe die Türe ganz auf war, zog er die überraschte Oberschwester mit sich den Weg wieder hinunter und zum Lastwagen. Sein Mundwerk hielt nicht einen Moment dabei still.

„Schwester, sie glauben gar nicht, was mir heute passiert ist. Das muss mein Glückstag sein! Kommen sie, kommen sie und rufen sie die anderen noch gesunden Kinder zusammen. Sie können beim tragen helfen und dann können die anderen wieder gesund werden. Kommen sie und sehen sie, was ich ihnen mitgebracht habe. Das werden sie nicht glauben, das ist alles für sie!" Bevor die Oberschwester die Nerven verlor zog er die Plane zurück und zeigte auf die Pakete die vor ihm lagen. Auf ihnen stand groß und deutlich Medizin zu lesen. Ungläubig starrte ihn die Schwester an bis sie sich wieder fassen konnte und ihm dankbar die Arme um den Hals schlang.

„Und du fragst dich ernsthaft ob dir deine Sünden vergeben werden? Du rettest gerade das Leben von so vielen Kindern, dass diese Tat alleine dich von allen Sünden reinwaschen müsste! Du hast ein gutes Herz, Junge. Und jetzt komm. Lass uns die anderen holen, danach müssen wir sehen, wie wir den Lastwagen wieder loswerden. Ich denke da an einen Freund, der einen Schrottplatz führt. Es wird alles gut, überlass das nur mir. Du hast schon genug getan! Ruh dich jetzt erst mal aus, danach kannst du mir erzählen, was du erlebt hast!" Und so gingen sie Arm in Arm den Weg zum Haus wieder hoch, wo sie alle gesunden Kinder zusammentrommelten und den Transporter abluden.

Ziggy hatte es geschafft. Er hatte seinen Weg wiedergefunden und dieses Mal würde er zusehen, dass er nicht noch einmal davon abkam. Noch während er den Plan studierte, den er von Benny bekommen hatte, hörte er wie unten die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Er vernahm zwei Stimmen, die sich im Flüsterton an der Haustüre unterhielten, dann fiel die Tür auch schon wieder hinter dem späten Gast ins Schloss und er hörte wie der Laster draußen vor Tür gestartet wurde. Jetzt hatten sie ein Problem weniger und das zweite würde sich im Morgengrauen in Luft auflösen, wenn er erst einmal aus der Stadt verschwunden war.

Laut dem Plan gab es ein unterirdisches Lüftungssystem, durch dessen Windkanäle er aus der Stadt herauskäme. Dann hatte Ziggy ein ganzes Stückchen Weg in einem dieser Kanäle vor sich, denn das war die einzige Möglichkeit unbemerkt zu entkommen. Ungefähr einen Tagesmarsch von der Stadt entfernt soll dann der Ausgang des Kanals liegen, dort würde er rauskommen und sein neues, freies Leben starten.

Doch die Reise würde anstrengend und Kräftezehrend werden. Deswegen sollte er sich nun ausruhen. Er hatte bereits alle Details mit der Oberschwester abgeklärt, sodass sie über alles Weitere Bescheid wusste und Benny heimlich eine Nachricht zukommen lassen konnte.

Verschlafen sah er nun um sich, nahm den Plan mit zu dem provisorisch aufgestellten Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Noch bevor er seine Beine ganz auf das Bett ziehen konnte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Dies war die erste Nacht, in dem Ziggy keine Alpträume plagten und so lächelte er im Schlaf, als er von seinem neuen Leben träumte.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang, erwachte Ziggy aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er würde sich beeilen müssen um ungesehen in einen der Eingänge zum unterirdischen Lüftungssystem hineinzukommen. Schnell noch warf er sich ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und schnappte sich ein paar Stücke Brot vom Tisch, die ihm die Oberschwester bereit gelegt hatte. Jetzt noch ein wenig Wasser einpacken und dann konnte es losgehen.

Leise um auch niemanden aufzuwecken, schlich er sich aus dem Haus heraus und folgte der Straße bis hin zu einer riesigen Luftaufbereitungsanlage. Hier musste irgendwo der Eingang sein. Also machte er sich auf die Suche und fand ihn auch schon bald etwas weiter nördlich von seinem Standpunkt. Er hatte die Karte genauestens studiert und wusste nun also, wo lang er zu gehen hatte, um außerhalb der Stadt wieder herauszukommen. Denn so wie die Straßen in Corinth City, würde auch das unterirdische Lüftungssystem ein Labyrinth darstellen, in dem er sich auf keinen Fall verlaufen durfte.

Ein Blick hinter sich werfend, sah er wie gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den künstlichen Horizont krochen und dachte für einen Augenblick daran, hier zu bleiben. Doch diese Idee, ließ er schleunigst hinter sich. Denn auch wenn es Leute und Dinge gab, die ihn in der Stadt hielten, so wäre er nicht mehr länger in Sicherheit gewesen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was mit Menschen passierte die auf der Abschussliste der Kartelle standen und sein Name stand nun ganz oben auf der Liste aller fünf Kartelle.

Er holte tief Luft, schien den Anblick vor sich noch einmal in sich aufzusaugen und sprang dann ergiebig seufzend in den Tunnel unter sich hinein. Er landete graziös wie eine Katze auf allen vieren, sah sich noch einmal um und verabschiedete sich für ungewisse Zeit von seinem derzeitigen Zuhause. Für den Notfall hatte er sich eine kleine Taschenlampe mitgenommen, die er nun herauszog um sich den Weg zu leuchten. Dann marschierte er los in Richtung Freiheit.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, seit wann er unterwegs war und wie lang der Tunnel dem er folgte noch war. Doch er bekam langsam Hunger und Durst, also machte er eine kurze Pause. Doch er durfte nicht zu lange verweilen, da in den Abendstunden die Lüftungssysteme auf der höchsten Stufe arbeiteten und es ihm dann unmöglich wäre hier unten zu überleben. Schnell kam er wieder zu Kräften und setzte seinen Weg fort, vorbei an unzähligen Abzweigungen verlor er die seine, nie aus den Augen. Innerlich sah er die Karte vor sich und folgte ihr fehlerfrei. Denn würde er sich hier unten einmal verlaufen, würde er wohlmöglich nie wieder an die Oberfläche zurückfinden.

Noch während er daran dachte, verbreiterte sich auf einmal sein Tunnelabzweig und wusste dass er nun in den Katakomben der alten Stadt angekommen war.

Von hier aus musste er sich rechts halten und dann immer gerade ausgehen. Dann würde er nach einer gewissen Zeit die Oberfläche außerhalb von Corinth und hoffentlich nicht zu nah an der Stadtgrenze, erreichen.

All sein Bestreben und seine Konzentrationen waren auf dieses eine Ziel ausgelegt. Heile aus diesem Labyrinth herauszukommen und Corinth City hinter sich zu lassen.

Dann war es soweit und er konnte einen leichten Lichtschein am anderen Ende seines Weges sehen. Langsam und vorsichtig tastete er sich vor, denn seine Taschenlampe hatte vor etwa einer Stunde den Geist aufgegeben. Immer näher kam er dem Lichtschein und entdeckte schließlich den Ausgang. Es war taghell draußen und so musste er seine Arme schützend vor die Augen halten, die sich in der Zwischenzeit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Es schmerzte ihn in das helle Licht zu sehen und die ersten Minuten sah er nichts als Schwärze. Doch dann ganz langsam, fingen sich seinen Augen an das Tageslicht außerhalb von Corinth City zu gewöhnen, denn hier war es sehr viel heller als in der Kuppelstadt. Er sah sich um und ihm blieb die Luft weg. Nichts als Wüste umringte ihn und er musste an sich halten um nicht lauthals loszulachen. War er nun vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen? Konnte er hier draußen überhaupt lange genug überleben? Er seufzte entschlossen auf. Nein, er würde es schaffen! Er war immerhin ein Überlebenskünstler, hiermit würde er auch fertig werden. Alles war besser als dort drinnen auf seinen Tod zu warten. Er sah sich um und sah seit langem das erste Mal die Kuppelstadt von außen. Sein altes Leben war dort eingepfercht doch sein neues Leben würde erst hier beginnen.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, er musste weiter gehen bevor er zu heiß wurde um laufen zu können. So machte er sich auf den Weg.

Er musste schon Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein, als er es sah. Ein altes Wrack von einem LKW. Dort würde er sich solange verstecken und vor der Sonne Unterschlupf suchen. Mit festen Schritten lief er auf das Wrack zu und ließ sich im relativ kühlen Halbschatten auf einem der Sitze nieder, wo er es sich bequem machte. Wenn er Glück hatte würde früher oder später ein Auto vorbeikommen, dessen Besitzer ihn entweder mitnehmen würde oder von dem er es sich ausborgen konnte. Natürlich mit der festen Absicht es nachher irgendwann wieder zurückzugeben.

Während er so überlegte fielen ihm die Augen zu und er glitt in einen unruhigen und leichten Schlaf aus dem er erst geweckt wurde, als er das aufheulen eines Motors in der Ferne hörte.

Seine Chance war gekommen. Schnell und gelenkig kroch er aus dem Wrack und versteckte sich hinter dem LKW, den Blick die ganze Zeit in die Ferne gerichtet, wo er langsam einen dunklen Schatten auftauchen sah. Es war tatsächlich ein Auto und er hatte wieder ungemeines Glück, als dieses direkt vor ihm zum stehen kam. Ein hochgewachsener Mann stieg aus, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und beugte sich über das Dach seines Wagens. Diese Gelegenheit musste er nutzen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schraubte er den Schalldämpfer vom LKW ab trat erst einen dann zwei Schritte aus seiner Deckung hervor und lief dann schnurstracks auf den großen Unbekannten zu. Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, doch ganz sicher keinen Jugendlichen, der noch dazu eine gefährliche Aura auszustrahlen schien. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst würde das hier nicht funktionieren.

„Keine Bewegung! Hände hoch, Augen gerade aus!


End file.
